How To Love
How to Love is a cover by Cimorelli that they released to youtube on July 25th, 2011. The song is originally by Lil Wayne on his album Tha Carter IV. Lyrics Through out everyone's solo parts, Cimorelli is doing background vocals. Dani: Cut the music up, little louder, yeah You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart, Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to Love, How to Love You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, Now you in the corner, tryna pull it together How to Love, How to Love Christina: For a second you were here, now you're over there It's hard not to stare The way you acting like you never had a love, never had a love oh no Lauren: When you was just a youngin' your looks were so precious, but now your grown up So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds Without you feeling insecure You never credit yourself, so when you got older It's seems like you came back ten times over Now you're sitting here, here in this corner Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulders Lisa: See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to love, How to love See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you're in this corner tryna put it together How to love, How to love Katherine: For a second you were here, now you over there It's hard not to stare The way you acting like you never had a love, never had a love Lisa: You had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions, The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions, But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions Be the one here talking to me, don't wanna listen But I admire your heart and good intentions, Just as much as you admire my strength and my innocence baby So don't be mad, nobody else trippin' You seen a lotta crooks and them crooks still crooks yeah Katherine: See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart, Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to Love, How to Love You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, Now you in this corner, tryna pull it together How to Love, How to Love Amy: See I just want you to know, That you deserve the best, you're beautiful You're beautiful yeah Dani: And I want you to know, You're far from usual Far from usual (Lisa: Yeah!)''' '''Christina: You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart, Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to Love, How to Love (Lisa: Yeah')' You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, Now you in this corner, tryna pull it together How to Love, How to Love Amy: You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart, Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to Love, How to Love yeah See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, Now you in this corner, tryna pull it together How to Love, How to Love Katherine: See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart, Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to Love, How to Love You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, Now you in this corner, tryna pull it together How to Love, How to Love Gallery How to Love.jpg Category:Covers Category:Songs Category:Pop songs